Lothalita
|tipo= |subespecies= |razas= |altura= |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel= |pelo= |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones= |vida= |planeta=LothalStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros=*Cumberlayne Aresko *Ryder Azadi *Ephraim Bridger *Ezra Bridger *Mira Bridger *Janus FhurekServants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy *Myles Grint *HolshefServants of the Empire: Imperial Justice *Jai Kell *Moreena KraiEzra's Gamble *Mindiz *Beck Ollet *PenrieEstrellas Perdidas *Arihnda Pryce *Berisse Sai *Marida SumarStar Wars Rebels: Head to Head *Morad Sumar *Maketh Tua }} Los Lothalianos, o Lothalos, eran un grupo cultural de naturales humanos provenientes del planeta Lothal del Borde Exterior. La mayoría tenía un brillo de cobre en la piel, como lo ejemplifican Ezra Bridger,The Rebellion Begins Ryder Azadi y Morad Sumar. Apariciones *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' * * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Lothalianos